glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Kindness
Kindness is one of the seven human Soul types. The Soul itself is green in color. Appearance The soul of those who possesses a Kindness soul trait will be green, and humans who have this soul trait usually have green eyes, and green hair, (ex. Mila Rutrow). This isn't always the case, however, as Amber Lightvale has a two-traited soul, and her hair was blue, rather than green. If a Determination Soul becomes green, their soul won't be able to move but will be able to protect themselves. In Glitchtale, Kindness traits are able to use Shield of Kindness, as a magic weapon. Facts by Camila * "In terms of quantity, Kindness is one of the rarest traits." ** "This can be concluded because of the cruel human nature that humans possess. While all humans possess kindness, very few will decide to practice it and live by it with enough will power to make it their trait." * "Kindness wizards, while very rare, are extremely powerful. Their defensive and healing magic is unique, and very well received among their allies." * "Ironically, as powerful as it is, the wizard itself is quite vulnerable when confronting an enemy. Due to their soft heart, a Kindness wizard in combat is more likely to get killed by their enemies." Powers and Abilities * Shields of Kindness: A shield made out of magic, that can block almost anything (depending on the wizard's expertise). * Healing Magic: This magic can heal anyone who has been injured, or they can heal themselves. * Statistics Amplification: If a person shows some kindness near a kindness wizard (even if they have a different trait) it will help make that wizard become stronger. * Hate Resistance: HATE cannot affect a soul of kindness very easily because its pure essence alone can push hate away from it. Trivia * Combining the names of two Kindness humans' names known thus far, Cam and Mila Rutrow, you get Camila. * Although the magic of Kindness is meant to be defensive, it can sometimes be used as an offensive type of magic, but not all the time. Camila Post * It is mentioned that Kindness is a rare soul trait, this fact is supported in Season 2 when Cam and Lily seem to be the only Kindness humans that have appeared throughout the Season. * It is seen within Akumu that the soul of Kindness cannot be affected by HATE, this is confirmed by Camila. * Miasma, despite appearing to have green eyes, is the exact opposite of the Kindness trait. ** His personality is like a soulless killer in the Kanashi origins. *** Due to this, it can be inferred that his Soul had been inverted. * There are at least 2 Kindness wizards in the HSO, as two were seen working on the protective barrier around the city. * Mila was the most powerful Kindness user of her time, due to the fact that her personality reflected her trait. Navigation es:Amabilidad tr:Kibarlık ru:Доброта Category:SOULs Category:Content